


Afternoon Coffee

by riaken



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Drawing, First Meetings, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, JE United Exchange, beta read by someone not in the exchange, pair hinting at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaken/pseuds/riaken
Summary: “I’m sorry, but all the tables are full, do you mind if I sit here?” he asked as a shy smile formed on his face.“Sure, have a seat!” Marius responded in English, “You look very cute.”“Oh, thank you!” the other man spoke in English with some accent, ruffling his hair as he sat down and placed his bag with the chair, flustered at the compliment. “My name is Fuma.”“I’m Marius, nice to meet you.”
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Marius Yo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Je-united Spring Exchange 2020





	Afternoon Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoFastSoNumb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFastSoNumb/gifts).



Marius walked down the streets, air fresh from the rain, and the city in the afternoon light.

As he turned the block, he caught a reflection of himself on the glass of a restaurant, staring until he walked away from the window. He had a professional look, with a baby blue shirt and navy tie.

Up ahead was his destination, a coffee shop that he frequently visits, making him feel like he was at home. Faint sounds of smooth jazz, and the fresh scents of sweets and coffee are satisfying, making the overall atmosphere of the shop comfortable and unwinding.

He let out a deep breath as he made it, opening the door with little jingles of the bell meeting his ears. There were plenty of other cafe goers already, with only a few spots left, and his usual seat was still open. He took a breath, the pure scent of coffee beans and sweets filled the warm air.

* * *

Marius has been sitting by the window of the cafe for half an hour now. He stared into his cup, lukewarm, and the smell was a delight.

Everything was nice and he was halfway done with his coffee and pastry when a man stood at his table.

Marius looked up, the man was striking with a soft appearance, wearing a jacket with his hood off.

“I’m sorry, but all the tables are full, do you mind if I sit here?” he asked as a shy smile formed on his face.

_ “Sure, have a seat!” _ Marius responded in English,  _ “You look very cute.” _

_ “Oh, thank you!” _ the other man spoke in English with some accent, ruffling his hair as he sat down and placed his bag with the chair, flustered at the compliment.  _ “My name is Fuma.” _

_ “I’m Marius, nice to meet you.” _

Fuma chuckled and pulled out a sketchbook for what appeared to be for his art class, and started to sketch a picture as he leaned back in his chair, crossing legs. Occasionally, he would look up at Marius and then back to his sketchbook. Seemingly, he was intrigued by his appearance that he could be sketching a picture of him.

Everytime as soon as the two men end up looking at each other, the younger would blush and giggle in shyness, turning his head away towards the window next to him.

Moments later, the younger was almost done with his meal, and glared at the other for a brief moment until their eyes met.

“So, what are you drawing?” he asked in Japanese.

Fuma looked down at his drawing and he could feel his face flush, handing Marius the sketchbook for him to see pencil lines tracing out his own face.

“It's really pretty, Fuma. You're really good at this!”

Fuma chuckled and smiled, “thank you! This is a face study piece for my art class, do you take these classes as well?”

“Not yet, but I would like to.”

“You should, it would be nice to have a friend in them!”

Marius laughed at his excitement and carefully handed the sketchbook back to Fuma across the table.

A pleasant conversation between the two filled the table. They talked about a little bit of various topics, from stories about friends, to foods and hobbies. Fuma had greatly cheered up Marius that day.

Fuma looked at the clock and it was time for him to go.

“Oh, it looks like I have to leave now,” he bit his lip while gathering his stuff, “would you like to have my number so that we could meet up again?”

“Sure, I’d love to hang out with you again sometime!"   


Fuma took out a blank small piece of paper, he used the pencil to write on it before he placed it back in his bag and left the paper on the table. Once he was all done, he walked to the door, looked back and waved at Marius, and he did the same, smiling.

Marius looked down at the piece of white paper that Fuma left on the table, his phone number written below the words:   


_ Call me sometime, _

_ ♡ - Kikuchi Fuma _


End file.
